<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries and Cigarettes by Thotivities</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677284">Strawberries and Cigarettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotivities/pseuds/Thotivities'>Thotivities</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bar, Couple, Cuffing, F/M, Haikyuu one shot, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou and oc, Kuroo x OC - Freeform, One Shot, Public Sex, Smutt, Squirting, Wine, Yakuza, bar sex, cumming inside, haikyuu smutt, mafia, mafia member - Freeform, slight rough sex., sllight rough sex, squirting.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotivities/pseuds/Thotivities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawberries and cigarettes, a certain smell always lingering onto her. The smell that comes from her fiancé, smell he's addicted to. </p><p>Their week long trip that was long awaited for comes by and she had certain plans for the trip yet to fulfill. A pleasure filled night they pass as things escalate quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberries and Cigarettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~~ Every detail doesn't completely belong to the actual manga or anime~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love how he always smells of cigarettes mixed with a small amount of strawberries. The smell of this familiar strawberries and cigarettes always makes my mind go blur, and he knows it very well. </p><p>How the sun basked leather of his suit, the mahogany of the soil from his shoe and a dint of spices always smells familiar, this never ending smell of cigarettes also linger with it making it feel like home to me and there's nothing more I want than this. </p><p>And how his words sound like lullabies on a rainy day and every opening of his mouth with the parting of his lips to make words come out, always smells like strawberries while his breath smells like cigarettes. </p><p>This made my life revolve around the smell and lingering feeling mixed with strawberries and cigarettes. This made me addicted to the smell of strawberries and cigaretters, but coming from a certain someone, the smell of his strawberries and cigarettes.</p><p>A certain someone, always there in his white polo shirt with rolled up sleeves upto his elbow and the loosened tie. His blazer laying on his hand the other hand holding the bag he carries to work everyday. A certain someone with a certain bed hair that never goes away, almost like his signature gesture.</p><p>This person lying on the bed, next to me without a care in the world even though he's the leader of Nekoma Corporation, a high ranked Yakuza company, the first rated to be precise. His face glowing with the casted sun rays from the window beside making him flinch a little as his eyes slowly part their way open staring right at me. </p><p>The smile plastered on his face, is a smile of assurance and love all mixed together while his eyes radiate the love he's hiding. </p><p>"Morning baby!" </p><p>He speaks with his rasped sleepy voice and twinkling eyes while he gets up half seated on the bed caressing his strongly rough but gentle hands through my hair while he leans down to smooch on my eye.</p><p>"Morning. Did you sleep well?"</p><p>"Hm yeah kinda. It felt warm so I slept better."</p><p>"Cause you were laying on my chest almost the whole night."</p><p>"Thats why."</p><p>He finishes. His gloomy face almost cleared out but his rasped voice stayed behind.While I'm thinking bout stuff, he's quick enough to take out a cigar from the packet on the side table next to him, light it up and smoke it. The smell grasps the air and the lighter smells strong too.</p><p>This smell, I love it. I scoot closer to him and this time I'm the one to lay on his chest while he puffs smokes in the air, his hand around my waist and he smells like strawberries even now.</p><p>"Its our trip today." I start.</p><p>"Mhmm. You excited?"</p><p>"Yeah. A lot. You're barely free to go on long trips."</p><p>"Sorry love. I'll try to be free more often so we can make long trips."</p><p>"How many times will you apologise for this? I already told you to not. It's work I understand. I'm just glad you alive and healthy."</p><p>"*Chuckle* you're too nice Manami. Don't worry I won't die."</p><p>"Hopefully. Anyways let's get up. We've got to get ready."</p><p>The soft cozy blanket falls off our body as we get up and our feet touches the hard wooden floor that's somewhat cold. </p><p>This is our house. Me, Manami Tsubasa and Kuroo Tetsurou's house the one we share together. My fiancé and me.</p><p>I'm Manami Tsubasa, just your average everyday girl, who got adopted by the second most notorious leader of the downtown Yakuza chain, the leader of Karasuno High, leader Ukai, after the death of my biological parents in the hands of our rival, Seijou Corporation.</p><p>Ukai sama and Nekomata sama has been the most notorious friendly rivals out there in the Yakuza chain and now their fourth generation is in the ruling, Kuroo Tetsurou and Sawamura Daichi. </p><p>And this Kuroo is my fiancé, chosen by Ukai sama and Nekomata sama themselves, not forcefully to keep the rivalry going, rather after them finding about the secret affair of ours.  </p><p>We met each other 23 years ago when we were 3, my parents were still alive back then. It was during a ceremony of the Yakuza leaders from the town, the friendly rivals. Our parents used to be good buddies despite of being from two different companies in the mafia world.</p><p>Kuroo wears a black polo shirt tucked in his formal pants with a trench coat on top and his signature muffler while I get dressed into my favourite red shirt underneath my black suit.</p><p>Since we're the latest trending couple in the mafia, dressing up is a big factor for us even when we're travelling. But I don't mind it even in the slightest. </p><p>The door to our car opens wide as the driver holds it and Kuroo holds my hand to help me get in then follows in. The fresh smell of leather is refreshing. Its been a while I've been inside this car. </p><p>~~</p><p>The plane lands and we're here at our destination for the trip, a private valley just for the two of us. Being with a Yakuza leader, there are many things that doesn't coincide with normal average people lives, like this private valley. </p><p>To be safe, there are a lot of places you can't go just cause you want to. But since I can't do that, Kuroo makes sure to bring those places to me but in private, for us two only, just so we're safe. And this one's a place like that. </p><p>Even though I can't go to the real places, I love it as much, cause that's how life has been ever since my parents died, filled with uncertainties and unsafe hazards. But despite of it all, life has been pretty good with my fiancé. </p><p>"Do you like it?" He asks.</p><p>"I love it. It's beautiful."</p><p>"It's hidden but a lot close to the city, so if you want we can go to the city and maybe roam around."</p><p>"I'd love that. Thanks Kuroo for making it happen."</p><p>"Mm you're welcome love."</p><p>Placing a kiss on my forehead, he replies and walks in towards the cottage we're supposed to stay at. </p><p>A wooden cottage with burnished wood surrounding the outside and inside, plants at every corner, glass door and glass windows of length covering from top to bottom exposing the outside view to us and vice versa, hanging glass chandeliers top tier making the cottage even fancier than it already is.</p><p>It's a mountain area not too far from the city with green mellows and the open sky on top. This is like a dream cottage, a one that has already started to smell like cigarettes by now, his cigarette.</p><p>Walking to the balcony, I face the outside world sinking in the fresh air and the smell of soil with a dint of grass and leaves and wood, making me forget about all the unnecessary thoughts and ideas in my mind for this week ahead is just for the two of us.</p><p>And up comes behind me, gently placing his hands around my waist to my stomach pulling me in his embrace as he stands there behind me digging his face in my neck. While my hand caress through his bed spikey hair which is abnormally soft. </p><p>"Lets take a shower first hm?" </p><p>He asks while I just nod in reply.</p><p>Taking a quick shower we both get out in our snow like white robes as we lay flat on the soft milky bed sucking us in almost to rest for a while before heading out for the day. </p><p>Since he's the leader of the company, its a little tough for me to go on week-long trips with him. He's a busybody with tons of work and a higher chance to get murdered by other Yakuza members. But I've given up on that though the day we fell in love, cause the more you think about it the more it hurts, so I prefer not even thinking about it.</p><p>"Nohebi is invited to the wedding. Papa says they're on good terms now." He starts. </p><p>"Really? Is it really safe to invite them? It's our wedding after all."</p><p>"The security has been tripled and made twice as better than our previous one and since the cold fight ended, papa says it's safe to invite them."</p><p>"If he says so, I believe him." </p><p>"It'll be fine. Trust me."</p><p>"I do. I'm not new to this Kuroo you know it already."</p><p>"I know babe. By the way, its getting late. Let's get ready."</p><p>"Oh yeah you're right."</p><p>Getting dressed in our fancy dresses we prepare for a long day ahead of us. Just the two of us, away from the busy days filled with works and uncertain future. Just the two of us, finding peace in this crowded city easier to hide from everything. </p><p>The city is a few minutes away from our valley and we make our way there after getting ready. Since it's afternoon, we head to some relaxing places before making our way to the Yakuza bar, a very famous bar in this area, only for the Mafia. </p><p>Its safe for us to be there since its Yakuza controlled, to be precise, Nekomata sama controlled. And for us there's always a private room, decorated to make it look fancy, to make it cozy and comfortable for us.</p><p>We make our way to the bar by late at night, greeted by people as we walk in. The bar has less people compared to any normal bar. Multi coloured lights hit us while we make our way inside the bar that smells like alcohol, weed and sweat. </p><p>"Honey?" I call out for him.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Lets dance."</p><p>Tugging on his shirt, I take him to the crowded dance floor. Despite of having the privilege to have our own dance floor, I prefer dancing in the crowd, makes it feel like a normal everyday bar rather than something fancy.</p><p>Kuro is used to me dragging him to the dance floor, so he lets me do as I please. After finding the perfect place, I stop to turn around and he already has his hands around my waist. </p><p>I scoot my body closer to his as he leans down to make our foreheads touch while our body touch as well and he pushes his groin towards me making me shudder sending shivers down my spine. </p><p>He looks at me with eyes filled with lust, overflowing desires, desires he want to fulfill now but he'll wait. Licking his lips he moves his head and stares at me with the indication in his eyes to move my body and my body automatically replies to his call on its own.</p><p>Hip sways from left to right, body touching each other, lights making it difficult to see our faces clearly and the certain strong smell of strawberries and cigarettes even among this sweaty crowd, stands prominent to me. </p><p>He lets go of my waist and lets me do as I please with him from this moment on for as long as we're on the dance floor. Its his sign. Sign to let me know that I'll have my time to spoil him as long as we're on the dance floor, but after that, its his turn. </p><p>I take my chance to please him just the way he wants me to, touch him just the way he likes it, dance for him just the way he prefers, doing everything I want to in order to please him, that gives me pleasure as well.</p><p>He's mine and I get to do all I ever want with him. I'm his and he gets to do all he ever wants with me. We've vowed to devote ourselves to each other and that'll come true in a few months on our wedding day.</p><p>He unbuttons his shirt a little leaving his collar bone exposed only to make me feel tingly inside, rolling up his sleeves upto his elbow while the strong veins in his arm pops out making me oogle in awe. He takes notice of my eyes when I look at him, this time my eyes filled with desires. </p><p>Taking my hand he drags me out of the dance floor and walks towards a dark hallway that ends up leading to the red room. The private room for us. </p><p>Letting go of my hand he walks back to close the door. The room's covered in leather, a huge mirror on one wall, a wine cellar at the corner and on the table there was already a red wine bottle and some other things kept meticulously. </p><p>Kuroo sits down on the sofa from across the table and asks me to get to him. And I immediately sit on his lap wrapping my hands around his neck while his on my back pushing me down. And when he pushes me down, I immediately take the handcuffs from the table and swiftly taking his hands from my back cuff his hand on the bar behind. </p><p>"Who put these there?"</p><p>"Who knows. But whoever did, did me a huge favour."</p><p>To my reply he just hums and seats leaning back motioning with his eyes for me to do what he wants me to and I'm very well aware of it. He wants me to give him a lap dance.</p><p>Kuroo loves getting lap dances from me but not all the time, sometimes when he's feeling like it. And todays the day he's feeling it. </p><p>Swaying my hips while tracing his body with my hands, moving my body to please him, I continue on my way to give him a lap dance as he pleases and the evil grin never left his face the whole time while he's eyeing me with lust. </p><p>Taking a red wine bottle that was already on the table presented for us, I plop open the cork and wriggling the bottle at him, I drink from it first making him stare in lust. Then I take the bottle in one hand and cuping his jaw with my other hand, pour the wine down his throat. </p><p>A smirk curves across his face to my deed and he drinks the wine obediently at first but lets it fall from the side of his mouth the next second spilling it all over his and my body staining his white shirt red. </p><p>"Oh well guess we gotta take our clothes off." </p><p>"Guess we gotta." I reply.</p><p>Saying so I unbutton the rest of his shirt and let it fall on his sides while I trace his body with my hand making him groan lightly. His tensed muscles feel hot.</p><p>Looking up to face him after tracing his warm muscles with my hand, I immediately dive in to kiss him pressing my body against his bare chest. His moist lip brushes against mine while his slick tongue finds its way inside my mouth. </p><p>Kuroo becomes impatient when he finds me making my way below his face to his neck while leaving wet kisses here and there but he can't touch me or do things his way. Putting my hands around his waist on both sides I continue on my leaving trails of kisses all over his body. </p><p>Savouring every inch of his body as I go down and down on him and at one point, I'm leaning down in front of his growing bulge. With lustful thoughts going on in my mind I unbuckle his belt, unzip his pants and let his bulge pop out from his boxers. </p><p>"Take my handcuffs off babe."</p><p>"Mm nope." </p><p>"Aren't you being a little too cooky hm?"</p><p>"Am I?"</p><p>I reply cheekily while he smirks the evil grin of his. And after pecking a little on his lips I get down and completely take his pants off leaving him with only his boxers and his shirt. And in the mean time I take my clothes off as well.</p><p>I kneel down in front of him and free his hardened shaft from its confines. Stroking it lightly at first I give him time to hardened himself even more and soon he's grown even bigger than he was a few moments ago and completely hard and just at that time I start sucking him off.</p><p>"Hngg yes baby."</p><p>He groans making me feel praised at the same time while I suck on his tip and stroke him with my hands at the same time earning small groans from him every now and then and soon I put all his length in my mouth successfully earning a moan from him. </p><p>Tears forming in my eyes while I gag uncontrollably as I'm taking him wholly in my mouth and at the same time the enormous pleasure I'm feeing is making me slick wet. With every stroke of my tongue his head falls backwards a little and he pushes himself onto me more for more friction. </p><p>His twitching muscles inside my mouth makes me realise he's close so I start stroking and sucking him at the same time more aggressively than I was before and in a while he releases in my mouth. </p><p>And whenever he releases in my mouth I'm not supposed to swallow or throw it out without showing him and so I show his cum filled inside my mouth sticking my tongue out and when he's satisfied, I swallow it all.  </p><p>"Good girl." </p><p>He praises to which a smile curves itself across my face. After I'm done pleasuring him, I get up and uncuff his hands and wasting no second he picks me up and puts me on his lap. Placing his dick against my wet core he slowly lets me sink on him as whines leave my mouth. And after I've completely taken him in he lets me adjust to it for a while.</p><p>"Move baby."</p><p>He orders and my hips immediately starts moving by itself on his thick hardened member. Pleasure rushes down my whole body with every brushing of his cock inside me as I dig my head in his neck grabbing on his hair tightly letting pleasure over completely. </p><p>While I ride him, he makes sure to leave purple marks all over my neck while his hands move my hips on his cock creating more friction. </p><p>"Ah- babe."</p><p>"Mm you like that?"</p><p>"Mm y- yes I like it."</p><p>"Good girl. Now make me cum baby."</p><p>His words make me move my hips with faster pase on him while I'm chasing after my orgasm and pleasing him at the same time to make him orgasm as well. Kuroo helps me as well bouncing my hips up and down on his hardened shaft.</p><p>And before I could pleasure him and make him cum I end up cumming before him with a loud moan and arching back. </p><p>"AHH- mmm haa." </p><p>"Oh you're done. But I still haven't cum. Now make me."</p><p>Even though I just came, I somehow manage to move up and down on his cock and increase my pase slowly time to time and in a while of me bouncing on him, he cums inside me as I feel his thick milky liquid fill my inside to the brim. </p><p>"Ngh your inside feels good baby."</p><p>He praises yet again and kisses me while he's coming down from his high. And while he's kissing me he takes me off him and lays down on the sofa with his back against the sofa and I'm in front of him.</p><p>Breaking the kiss he swirls me around and lifts up my leg while placing himself in front of my entrance yet again. And in a sudden gesture he slams himself inside me in one go. </p><p>"AHH Kuroo hngg."</p><p>His hand traces its way to my chest groping my boobs while he slams his dick in me in a lot faster pase than how I bounced on him. He's rough and that's how I like it which he's well aware of. </p><p>Leaving wet kisses on my neck, one of his hand makes its way to my clit and rubs circles around making the pleasure double than what it already was.</p><p>Both the stimulation from his hand and dick makes me so wet that I was sure wasn't even possible. And it also makes me clamp down on him to which he groans before speaking.</p><p>"Haa careful what you don't there honey."</p><p>"Mmm it feels good Kuroo."</p><p>"I know it does."</p><p>Turning my face to face him he slams his lips on mine this time after he finishes speaking with his tongue swirling around my whole mouth not leaving a single place untouched while his dick exploits me down below.</p><p>"B- babe I'm close." </p><p>"Then cum for me baby."</p><p>To his words my body completely gives in to pleasure and I cum all over his dick while clamping down on him forcing his orgasm to rush in and he at the same time cums inside me for the second time filling my inside.</p><p>And while we're both coming down from our high he slams inside me for few more times making me squirt all over the sofa. He immediately gets up making me lay down on the sofa and puts three of his fingers inside me forcing me to squirt even more. </p><p>"Babe AH- no wait STOP."</p><p>"Let it all out for me." </p><p>Saying so he slaps my pussy a few more times making me let everything out and when I'm done he stops. Sweats dripping from head to toe as we pant for air huffing away the breathlessness. </p><p>He's laying on the sofa while I'm on top of him, laying on his chest breathless. His hands stroking my head gently giving me time to calm down.</p><p>"You railed me so bad I bet I can't walk properly."</p><p>"Doesn't matter. I'll take you on my lap if you can't walk."</p><p>"How ridiculous would that look?"</p><p>"Yeah no I don't care I'll take you anyways."</p><p>"Geez Kuroo."</p><p>Leaving a breathless chuckle he kisses me before bringing a towel from the bottom drawer of the wine cellar and after wiping ourselves clean, we head to go to the cottage.</p><p>~~ </p><p>While the water cleanses our body in the cold breeze hitting our body while we take a bath in the open bathtub on our balcony, the familiar smell of cigarette hits me yet again with a dint of strawberries making the lingering feeling come rushing back as I scoot closer to him letting him take me in his embrace.</p><p>"Lets go for another round." </p><p>He says before pulling me in for a hurried, aggressive kiss.</p><p>~END~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-&gt;Hey guys make sure to check out my other accounts.</p><p>~weeaboba_04 (instagram)</p><p>~yumisachiko12 (wattpad)</p><p>~misskfunkyhotmess (tumblr)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>